Hermanas a la fuerza
by Ibeth Cullen
Summary: ONE SHOT Bella y Cissa nunca se han llevado bien. NUNCA. Ni siquiera a los 15 y 11 años de edad...


- ¡¡¡NARCISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa!!!

El grito retumbó por todas las paredes del suntuoso hogar de los Niguellus haciendo temblar los jarrones de vivos colores que adornaban el pasillo. Tras el más grande de todos ellos, apoyado en el suelo del recibidor, una cabellera rubia se escondía fugazmente.

- ¡Niñaaas! ¡No discutáis!- se oyó la voz hastiada de Druella desde la salita.

Por enésima vez en lo que llevaban de semana ( y era martes), unos fuertes golpes avisaban a todos los habitantes de la casa de que por lo menos una docena de furias encabritadas bajaban ferozmente las escaleras. Druella alzó la mirada de su libro ("Varitas ardientes") y pudo ver cómo una fina capa de pintura del techo caía sobre ella como nieve en invierno. Suspiró.

- Reparo - murmuró de forma monocorde con la varita perezosamente apoyada en su mano.

Justo cuando toda la pintura blanca hubo abandonado el rubio ligeramente plateado cabello de la bruja y recuperado su lugar correspondiente en el techo, la puerta se abrió con un golpe tan fuerte que una capa aún más gruesa y extensa de escayola volvió a caer sobre la dueña de la casa.

- ¡¡¡Madre me voy!!!¡¡¡Ya no aguanto más vivir en esta casa!!!

Druella abrió los ojos, y entre la polvareda blanca que se había levantado, pudo distinguir a la culpable de ese estropicio y primogénita hija, Bellatrix Irma Niguellus. Alta, de porte regio aun en pleno estallido de cólera, de mandíbula marcada la cual acentuaba unos bonitos labios, y ojos caídos muy expresivos como de corderito degollado.

Druella suspiró una vez más. Siempre pensaba que, de haber sido una muchacha dulce, obediente y elegante, habría sido todo lo que cualquier madre sangre limpia de buena posición hubiera deseado. Sin embargo, Bella insistía en pintar esos bonitos ojos con toneladas de maquillaje oscuro, ocultar su esbelto cuerpo bajo capas y capas de túnicas negras y holgadas, y lo peor de todo, teñir su bonito pelo castaño dorado con complicadas pociones oscurecedoras.

"_Con lo bonita que era de niña_" solía pensar Druella cada vez que la veía salir de casa con esas pintas: a sus quince años, Bellatrix había decidido hacerse lo más fea que pudiera.

Reprimió un tercer suspiro, pues había leído que suspirar en exceso era malo para el cutis y el ánimo en general.

- Te vas mañana a Hogwarts, no creo que no puedas aguantar 24 horas. Ahora dime, ¿qué ocurre, Bella? - preguntó la maga quitándose las gafas conjurando el hechizol limpiador una vez más.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué qué ocurre???!!! ¡¡¡Ese demonio que engendraste tras de mí me hace la vida imposible, eso es lo que ocurre!!!

- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

- ¡¡¡¿Qué ha hecho?!!!¡¡Qué no ha hecho!!! No se ha mantenido alejada de mi habitación, como le he dicho mil veces que hiciera.

- ¿Ha roto algo?

Un débil sonido brotó desde el eco del pasillo.

- No… - dijo Bellatrix en un tono más bajo, volviendo la cabeza sobre su hombro y escudriñando el pasillo con ojos calculadores. - …pero casi.- Volvió a girarse hacia su madre. – Estaba empaquetando el baúl para mañana, dejando las cosas sobre mi cama cuando ese BICHEJO- gritó ésa última palabra hacia el pasillo – ¡¡¡entró en mi habitación y me robó un cuaderno!!!!

- ¿Qué cuaderno? Creía que todos los pergaminos de años anteriores no los utilizábais…

Bella enrojeció.

- ¡¡¡No te importa madre!!! Ese cuaderno es MUY importante, y no quiero que esta niñata estúpida con la que debo cargar mañana en Hogwarts nombrándola "mi queridísima hermana pequeña" le ponga sus mugrientas zarpas encima.

Druella posó delicadamente su libro en la mesita de al lado, se levantó del sofá y con un giro suave de varita conjuró:

_ - Accio_ cuaderno de Bella.

Y tras un momento de silencio, un oscuro cuaderno de pergamino con una gran "B" plateada incrustada en la portada apareció volando rápidamente hasta la salita, arrastrando tras de sí a una niña rubia que agarraba tan firmemente aquel cuaderno que había salido volando junto a él, arrastrando con sus pies toda la larga alfombra verde que adornaba el pasillo al intentar frenar el avance de su adorado objeto de pergamino. Una vez frente a su madre y su hermana, no tuvo más remedio de soltarlo, cayendo pesadamente sobre aquella larga alfombra enrollada pajo sus pies.

- ¿¿¿Cómo te has atrevido, niñata estúpida???

Bella, tranquilízate.

- Madre, jamás te personaré ni a ti ni a papá que creaseis a este monstruito.

- No soy un monstruito- fue la réplica, ahogada por las capas de tela bajo su cabeza, de Narcissa.

- ¡¡¡Sí que lo eres!!! Gusano repugnante, espero que mañana te destinen a Hufflepuff - gritó mientras agarraba fuertemente el cuaderno que había quedado flotando frente a ella y su madre.

- ¡¡¡No!!! – Narcisa se levantó de un salto - ¡¡¡Hufflepuff, no!!!¡¡¡Yo quiero ir a Slytherin contigo!!!

- Madre, ¿puedo fingir que no la conozco?

Hubo un momento de silencio, en la que Bella esperaba una respuesta de su madre que sabía ella nunca contestaría, y Druella sopesaba la posibilidad de enviar a sus dos hijas a San Bruto en vez de a Hogwarts.

- Por cierto, ¿quién es Tom?- dijo Narcissa con voz melosa.

Bellatrix enrojeció hasta el nacimiento del pelo, miró a su madre, y luego a su hermana, la cual escapaba de la salita a la velocidad de la luz.

- - ¡¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!!!- exclamó Bella al salir tras su hermana, provocando que la pintura del techo se desprendiera una vez más sobre la cabeza de la madre de ambas, la cual, boquiabierta, intentaba por todos los medios que su mente no asociara la persona que Cissi acababa de nombrar, con el temible amigo de su marido, el cual, ahora que recordaba, era la única persona para la que Bella había cocinado algo alguna vez en aquella casa: cupcakes con serpientes de caramelo.

.o0O0o.

Siento mucho a aquellas que están esperando otro capítulo de "Anatomía de Malfoy", estoy en ello, sólo que no sé por dónde puede seguir la historia. Mientras tanto y como diversión, he escrito este one-shoot siemplemente porque me hacía mucha gracia intentar escribir algo sobre una Bella adolescente y su hermanita ^^

¡¡¡Gracias por leer!!!


End file.
